Vishnu (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original= |-|Alternate= Summary Vishnu (ヴィシュヌ, Vishunu — meaning “all-pervasive”) is one of the Three Principal Deities of Hinduism, existing as a living deification of Sunlight whose role is the preservation and maintenance of the Universe amidst the endless cycle of Kalpas that leads to the Creation, Preservation and Destruction of the World at every passing moment. It is said he reclines on the coils of the great Serpent Shesha, alongside his consort Lakshmi Although not having an expanded role in the franchise as a whole, Vishnu has a few main apparitions in it. One of them being in ‘’Shin Megami Tensei I’’, where he is portrayed as a loyal servant of YHVH and the greatest enemy of Ravana, whom he had defeated in the form of his Avatar Rama in old times Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Vishnu, The Preserver Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Beyond the concept of time. Classification: Deity, Demon, Hindu God of Preservation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Vishnu exists as a personified deification of Sunlight shaped by Human Thought and Observation), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Vishnu is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Vishnu are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please. Immensely above the likes of Parvati, who holds Kali Ma, the embodiment of all Time and Change, as a mere aspect of herself), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Causality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Healing / Resurrection (Heals with Diarama, Prayer, Salvation, Diarahan, Mediarahan), Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Barriers / Reflection (Reflects attacks with Phys Repel, and absorbs their damage into health with Phys Drain), Energy Draining (Halves enemy health with Holy Wrath), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, Force/Wind), Cursing (Inflicts Charm with Marin Karin, Renders enemy unconscious with Hamaonn, Inflicts Mute / Panic / Poison / Charm / Sleep with Vanity, Stat Buffing and Debuffing (Raises life by 30% with Life Surge, Increase Magical Power by 2.5 with Mind Charge, Increase Physical Power by 2.5 with Power Charge, Doubles Evasion with Angelic Grace, Increases Magical Power with Makakaja, Negates all -kaja buffs with Dekaja, Decreases enemy Defense with Rakunda, Negates all -nda debuffs with Dekunda), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical barriers and defenses), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As a member of the Trimurti and one of Hinduism’ most powerful and important Deities, Vishnu should be far superior to both Asura and the Four Heavenly Kings, the former who is the very pillar which sustains the universe and is superior to the combined might of Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel and the latter whom are capable of sustaining a barrier that separates the physical Multiverse from the transcendent higher-reality of the Expanse with their combined power, which completely vanishes and allows both realms to merge and become one upon their deaths. Describes himself as personifying and preserving all worlds, with none of them being capable of existing without his existence, and states his power to be “as high as the Heavens themselves”) Speed: Omnipresent (As a Demon God, Vishnu naturally exists unbound by the flow of Time and Space of the physical Multiverse, being in a paradoxical state where he is simultaneously a being who is formed by Humanity’s thoughts and Observation and one who predates their very existence. His influence all-pervades through the entirety of the Universe, describing himself as one with it and stating that no other Universe exists if not for him) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Lotus Flower, Mace, Conch Shell, Chakra Intelligence: Immensely High. Holds a high Cosmic Awareness / Connection and Understanding of the Universe, and is one of Hinduism's highest deities. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mace Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2